


Thin Mints, Man

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek sucks at not buying things, Failwolf Friday, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't withstand Girl Scout fundraising tactics. Stiles finds it hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Mints, Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swing_set13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> Written for [Failwolf Friday](http://hatteress.tumblr.com/post/39828066623/poor-derek-he-just-cant-seem-to-catch-a-break-i) over on Tumblr to the prompt:  
> 

"Hey Derek, what's- _whoa dude._ "

Stiles skids to a halt and gapes because what the _crap?_ Derek is frozen in the middle of his kitchen, box of Thin Mints in hand, like he's been going to pack it in the cupboard which is already _three quarters full_ of identical boxes. Behind him on the bench is just, like, a literal _mountain_ of cookies. Some are in bulk item packaging.

Stiles blinks. "Did you knock over a Girl Scout warehouse?"

Derek's deer-in-headlights look smooths into a scowl. Stiles knows that look well. It's Derek's _I'm-a-failwolf-but-I-refuse-to-admit-it_ frown.

"They knocked on the door," Derek says, like _that's_ an excuse. Stiles watches as he shoves the Thin Mints into the cupboard viciously.

"And so you robbed them?" Stiles asks, snagging a box of Tagalongs and ripping into it. Derek gives him the stink eye.

"I...bought them," Derek says.

"All of them?" Stiles says incredulously. "Why?"

Derek snatches a pile of Do-Si-Dos and tries to shove them behind the microwave. "They asked me to."

Stiles gapes for a full moment before flailing suddenly as something occurs to him. "Oh my god, your car!" Stiles yells, waving his box at Derek so hard a couple of cookies fly out and roll under the oven. Derek freezes, and it's practically an admission. Stiles grins so hard his face hurts because this is _the best_. "Holy shit! I always wondered why the hell you had a car so viciously freaking expensive! It's because you can't withstand sales tactics!"

"I can too," Derek grumps, and the look on his face combined with the stupid pile of cookies in his arms almost sends Stiles into hysterics.

"You totally can't!" Stiles whoops. "Oh my god, you just _roll right over._ "

Aw yeah, score one for the dog joke.

"Stiles," Derek growls and Stiles can't stop laughing but he at least puts his hands up in surrender. His ribs are still recovering from the Harpy last week and he doesn't want to be slammed up against anything today.

"Hey, it could be worse," Stiles says as Derek resumes his search for cookie space. "At least the Girl Scouts are gay friendly."

Derek drops the boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> I has [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com/). Shhh... just come.


End file.
